Stop
by brunettebabe71
Summary: Based on Stop and Stare by One Republic... it's Chlair! What a shock, lol. So please R&R. I'd seriously appreciate it. I'm having trouble with the chapter story I'm working on. So yeah.


The song is Stop and Stare by One Republic. I obviously don't own anything. So this is just a random fic. Taken place between random bits in time. So yeah. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE! Chuck on top and Nate on the side??? Oh, I just may have to review myself now! Lol. Jk. Hey, if you put one of my stories as your favorites, please review them! also, somebody please review my story Glimpses, 1 more and I have 40, I have slight OCD. But if your review would make it uneven, don't worry about it! Lol. So this story goes out to Emmy! You are my best fan and give me the best feedback! I'm starting on the 1st chapter for the other story… but it's going slow. Lol. Also to Skittles Nittles, for being such a sweet faithful reviewer! And then voodoochild93! Also for being so faithful. And also to all of my reviewers! Lol. So yeah. Thank you. please review! Please. Okay. I'm done begging.

_**This town is colder **__**now,**__** I think it's sick of us**__****_

_Gossip Girl Here,_

_Spotted our C stalking out of Queen B's room… honesty, let's think of something original. Hasn't the love triangle with the best friend been done already???_

_**It's time to make our **__**move,**__** I'm shaking off the rust**___

_**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**__****_

Monaco. It sounded so nice. Yes, Chuck would go to Monaco.

_**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**__****_

Every year, every year was spent with Blair. Every year had memories with Blair. And with Nathaniel. But the Blair memories… they were the ones that sweetened his dreams. He met Blair when they were three. In the sand box. Serena and Nathaniel were burying each other in it. Chuck and Blair refused to step a foot in side. They hated getting dirty, well at least that kind of dirty. At four they bonded over the fact that they hated tag. Serena would just squeal and Nathaniel would just chase her, the whole time. At five they shared the fact that they thoroughly enjoyed playing house. And the years passed like that. Fluffy, unadulterated moments, flitting together, to make memories.

_**Steady hands, just take the wheel**___

_**And every glance is killing me**_

Blair was splashing around in the pool, her giggles echoing the loudest in his ears. She glanced at him, and her smile faltered, she snapped the other way, back to tittering. It killed him. The way her eyes held fear, with each glimpse of his face. The way her beaming smile turned into a hurt frown. It killed him. The way Nathaniel looked at him. Each time he touched Blair. His eyes screamed possessiveness. Blair was Nathaniel's, it was said in one glance. It was killing him.

_**Time to make one last appeal … for the life I lead**_

"What the fuck Chuck? Who was that skank?" Blair was standing in his suite. Where she had walked in on a blond riding Chuck.

"Does it matter? You're still with Nathaniel." Chuck snarled.

"Chuck, you know why I can't. You know why I can't leave. Society expects certain things. People expect certain things. My mother. Chuck. I can't," she begged for him to understand.

"Well then I can't stop either." Chuck's eyes were hard and cold.

_Stop and stare_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

Blair was heading towards the door, tears blurring her vision. It didn't matter. Chuck had always been the only one allowed to see her cry.

"Blair," Chuck's voice halted her.

"Yes?" she stopped and stared at Chuck. At the boy who was her everything. But he couldn't be everything.

"Leave now, and don't come back," Chuck threw out the ultimatum. Stop and stare. Blair wanted to memorize his face. She whipped around. She was moving but she wasn't going anywhere. She was running towards Nathaniel. But what was Nathaniel? She was moving towards nothing. But in this case, nothing just so happened to be safety.

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**__****_

Blair refused to leave her room. She couldn't handle it. Serena couldn't fathom how Chuck had gotten Blair into such a twist. Blair was strong, manipulative. She didn't succumb to others, others bowed to her. And now the fear seemed to be paralyzing her from leaving.

"Blair, you need to go out!" Serena was practically begging. Serena Van Der Woodsen did not beg. Serena Van Der Woodsen was begged.

"I'm fine Serena. I'm just tired is all," her voice sapped of any energy that she once seemed to have a limitless supply of.

"It's Chuck isn't it?" Serena flopped onto Blair's bed, "I don't blame you." Blair scoffed.

"Really? So that's why we fought on thanksgiving? Because you didn't blame me?" Blair was mocking.

"I know. It's just. I've seen how he is with you. He's gentle and kind and sweet. And so not Chuck. I don't know. I think he likes you. And you obviously like him. And I think he's good for you Blair. I mean, you're happy, and independent. You guys are… _cute_. So I wouldn't blame you."

"I'm scared." Blair admitted.

"You're scared? Blair Waldorf, scared? You really do like him, don't you?" Serena smiled down at her.

"I wouldn't be this petrified if I didn't, would I?" Blair questioned, it was rhetorical.

"No, you wouldn't."

_**But**__** I've become what I can't be, oh.**_

_**Stop and stare**__****_

Chuck was standing outside Blair's door. With yet another present in hand. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He _couldn't _be like this. It would ruin everything. His reputation, hers. He hated this. Hated how he wasn't supposed to be like this. He shouldn't be standing at her door, with a present, because she was upset. And it wasn't even his fault, not really. Sure, he had given her the ultimatum. But, it had been Blair's choice. Yet here he was. And he shouldn't be. He stopped and stared down at the present. No he couldn't be this guy. He left the gift outside the door. Briskly walking away.

_**You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there**__****_

Blair was sipping her strawberry daiquiri. She loved strawberry flavored things. Nate always thought it was apple, and was constantly ordering her the wrong drinks. Chuck knew. She sighed. Here she was, on Nate's arm. Right where she was supposed to be. She glanced to her right. Chuck. Girls were draping themselves on top of him. He smirked. Blair felt her eyes roll. As if his ego weren't big enough already, girls couldn't resist throwing themselves at him.

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**___

_**But fair **__**ain't**__** what you really need**__****_

It really wasn't fair. She should want to be with Nathaniel. She should want to be his girlfriend. To be the perfect Society Princess. Nate seemed like the perfect boyfriend. But it really wasn't fair. Chuck had gotten her a headband with a diamond butterfly on top of it, he loved her and she couldn't seem to stop herself from loving him right back. She was beautiful. But it wasn't fair. Because she wasn't as gorgeous as Serena. She was smart. But it wasn't fair. Because Nate should appreciate her wit, but her banter was only enjoyed with Chuck. She was perfect. But it wasn't fair. Because she was cracking, under the pressure. She was a diamond. But it wasn't fair. Because she was made of glass. And she'd give everything to be perfect for Nate. But what she really needed was to be perfect without having to try. What she needed was Chuck.

_**Oh, can **__**yo**__**u see what I see**_

Nate wasn't as blind as so many adored to believe. He saw the way Blair looked at Chuck. The way Chuck had forever been looking at Blair. He had known it for years. They were in love. Meant to be. Like the sky and stars. The ocean and sun. They were perfect for each other. And he could see that. Now if only they could.

_**They're trying to come back, all my senses push**___

_**Untie the weight **__**bags,**__** I never thought I could…**__****_

It had shocked her. Not that Nate had broken up with her. But how he knew about Chuck. And how he told her to go for it. It had shocked her. All the feelings surging through her soul. All of her senses seemed to tingle with life. She could smell him, the cologne, the hint smell of peppermint and weed. See him, his messy hair, sexy smirk. Hear him, his raspy voice sending tingles through her body. Taste him, which was really a glorious taste of peppermint, weed and a bittersweet tang that was only Chuck. Feel him, his soft hair, smooth jaw and hard abs. she felt free. She felt light. And suddenly she felt like she could fly.

_**Steady feet, don't fail me now**__****_

She was bulldozing her way through the crowds. She had to find him. Where was he? How in the world could somebody as notorious as Chuck be this hard to find?

_**Gonna**__** run till you can't walk**___

_**But something pulls my focus out**__****_

She ran. All the way from her penthouse to his. About half way she started to run out of breath. Soon after, she felt dizzy. It seemed to wave in front of her. Black and white spots. So she began to power walk. Her love made her focus on finding him and only finding him.

_**And I'm standing down…**_

And here she was standing down one floor from his penthouse. Standing one floor down from her life.

_Stop and stare_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**__****_

Chuck stopped, glancing once more around his room. He was leaving. To nowhere. He needed to move on. But he knew that as well would go nowhere. Because he was Chuck Bass and she was Blair Waldrof. And they'd be forever moving on to nowhere, desperately searching for each other's arms.

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**__****_

Chuck felt fear rip through his heart. What if he never saw her again? How could he let her go? But his biggest fear. He loved her. So damn much. The love scared him the most. The love turned his veins into ice and made his blood boil all at the same time. How in the world could the damn butterflies be so scary? So petrifying? Stupid butterflies.

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh**___

_**Stop and stare**__****_

Blair was one knock away from getting it all. All that she wanted. But she was terrified. And she began to run. Down the stairs. Into the lobby. When she heard a giggle. A giggle that sounded so much like hers. A giggle she only let out around Chuck. And she stopped, staring up into the chandelier. She couldn't be this girl. This girl who would be continuously controlled by her fear. She was Blair Waldrof. Nothing, not even butterfly stood in her way of what she wanted. So with her head held high, she stalked back towards the room.

_**You start to wonder why you're here not there**__****_

Chuck looked out the window. He could see the park. There were four children down there. Two blonds, two brunettes. Two boys, two girls. The brunette girl was pouting. It was obvious from here. The blond girl's shrieks could be heard from here. The blond boy was chasing her. The brunette boy whispered something into the brunette girl's ear. She was now clapping and squealing. The boy smirked and ran towards the blond girl, stuck his foot out in the perfect angle, causing the blond girl to trip and ruin her dress. The girl's nanny ushered her away. Leaving the blond boy all to the brunette girl. But she shunned him. The brunettes grabbed hands and skipped off. And Chuck couldn't help but grimace. It reminded him so much of his life, but the brunette girl and blond boy were the ones doing the skipping. Why was he here and not there? What did he do wrong that the little boy had done right? He shook his head. He needed to get out of this town.

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**___

_**But fair **__**ain't**__** what you really need**__****_

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to get to fall in love with Blair. He deserved a life full of womanizing and boozing. He didn't deserve a shot at happiness. Chuck was devilishly sexy. But it wasn't fair. Because Blair was much more attracted to angelic Nathaniel. Chuck was intelligent. But it wasn't fair. Because people didn't appreciate his perverted wit. Chuck was a playboy. But it wasn't fair. Because he'd fallen for the one girl he didn't dare go after. He fell for the one girl he needed.

_**Oh, you don't need**_

Blair didn't need Nate.

Chuck didn't need women.

_**What **__**yo**__**u need, what **__**yo**__**u need…**_

_Stop and stare_

Blair needed Chuck.

Chuck needed Blair.

Blair stopped.

Chuck stared.

Face to face.

Eye to eye.

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**__****_

Blair demanded her legs to move. But her feet seemed to be set in concrete. Chuck's heart was screaming his legs to move to her. For his arms to wrap around her. For his lips to sear hers with a kiss. But his mind refused. She may not want this.

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**___

_**But I've become what I can't be**__****_

And they sat there. Stopped and staring. Both were being run by fear. They both hated that. They were becoming everything they hated. Weak. Scared. Helpless.

"Blair, I love your headband," Serena smirked. She knew it was from Chuck. She knew how much it meant to Blair. And what it meant for Chuck to give it to her. Dan smirked as well. After all, Serena couldn't help but let him in all her semi-schemes. Blair had rubbed off on her as well.

"Custom made? Whoever got that for you must really care," Dan voiced, Serena and Dan grabbed hands, walking off.

"I think they do," Blair whispered.

"I think your right," Chuck's voice caught. He hated being so out of character.

"I think I'd like that." And with that Chuck caught her up. In a kiss that they'd seem to share for the rest of their lives. They'd kiss like that for years. Because they needed each other. Because they were in love. And that's all that mattered.

_**Oh, do **__**yo**__**u see what I see…**_

_Spotted, C and B standing outside the Palace Hotel.__ At first just staring, intense for just friends, wouldn't you say? __Probably because it was.__ Less than two minutes and the two were at each other's throats. __A new record for both, C for withholding himself, and B for losing control._

_S and Lonely __Boy seen__ smirking nearby. __Hanging out with C a little too much, picking up his smirking habits and schemes._

_N smiled, gasp (N __genuinely__ SMILING?) as he walked past the two.__ This is getting fishy. Is this true love I smell? I think it just may be. __Only time will tell. But do you see what I see? Because I see B and __C's__ lavish wedding, you know I'll be there._

_XOXO,_

_You know you love me_

_GossipGirl_

**Review, pretty please. And if you didn't think was great then just give me criticism.**


End file.
